It can be desirable to attract or lure an animal to a particular location. For example, it can be desirable to lure an animal to an area to study the animal in its natural environment. Alternatively, it can be desirable to lure an animal to an area as part of a hunt for sport and/or sustenance.
Known attracting devices have applied different principals to lure animals. For example, prior art devices can substantially replicate the sound associated with antlers. These devices attempt to replicate the sound of antlers clashing or of antlers scraping against a tree. Other attracting devices incorporate scent dispensing means. Still other devices incorporate means for blowing air through a forced air game call. The sound emitted from these air game calls correspond to the sound emitted from the mouth of the animal.